Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Name of the Sin
by JCHudson
Summary: In the City of New Domino, there lived a girl, who was born with a horrible curse. Judged and ridiculed her entire life, she wishes that she could meet someone who would treat her like a normal person. Little does she know, she'll soon get that chance.


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Name of the Sin

Author's Note: This is a one shot that was requested by Sister of the Pharaoh, that is based on a Miku Song of the same title: _The Name of the Sin_. Hopefully, it will live up to your expectations. I do not own either the song nor Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The rights are reserved to their respective owners. On with the story.

In the city of New Domino, there was a girl. This girl was born into one of the most influential families of the city; the Izayoi family. She had everything that a girl her age would love to have. A wealthy and loving family. Beautiful hair, gorgeous face, voluptuous body. However, all was not as it seemed. She bore a terrible a curse. Powers beyond imagination and comprehension. This horrible curse came to her when she was just a little girl, and ever since, she's had to live with the ridicule of others. Her name is Aki.

In the slums on the island of Satellite, there lived a boy. He was born into another influential family of the city; the Fudo family. However, a terrible event, forever known as Zero Reverse separated the family, with this young boy's parents dying in the catastrophe. To save their son, he was placed in a pod and shipped off to the section of the city that had been split off from the mainland, and has henceforth been referred to as the Satellite. He was taken in by a loving, older woman by the name of Martha. He lived a solitary life. Away from the politics and away from the prejudice of the city. But he had everything he needed. A woman that looked after him, friends he could call brothers, a place to call home.

However, he too lived a cursed life. Not from powers bestowed upon him, but a condition developed from the tragic event so many years ago. His sight had been taken from him. Even in the Satellite, there were others - people whom would ridicule and judge another because they were _different_. They weren't _normal_. But the boy, now a young man, didn't let this stop him. After many trials and tribulations, he had made it to the mainland. To New Domino. His name is Yusei Fudo.

Both of these people had lived horrible, unimaginable lives. One with powers she had never wanted, and the other with the inability to see. Both wanting something. Something that neither could obtain. That is, not alone...

Aki Izayoi was walking through the streets of the city. As she walked by, she could hear passerbys whispering and muttering insults to her. Words like, "Freak and monster". She would even get people yelling curses at her. People would scream out things like, "You're not human!" Or, "Leave! You don't belong here! You're not human!"

As she continued to walk, she began to think to herself.

" _Why me…? Why did I have to be cursed with these powers? Why couldn't I be normal? But I won't listen to them. I can't because if I do, I won't be able to stop my tears from flowing again… If I could have but a single wish, I'd wish to meet someone. Someone that saw me for me, and not because of these stupid powers. Someone who would treat me like a person..."_

As she continued walking to her home, she bumped into a young man. Without looking him in the eye, she excused herself, and hurried along. This young man had heard of a this girl during his time in the city. A beautiful woman with a terrible curse. Though he couldn't see her, he turned his head in the direction he heard her feet clicking and clacking away on the sidewalk. He wished that one day they could meet again…

Another day passed, and Aki found herself being in the middle of trouble. On her way to school, she was approached - more like ambushed really - by a group of other people, presumably classmates by look from their attire, and were poking jabs and insults she had heard before, but when she tried to leave, they pushed her back into a corner. She swore to never to use her powers on another, so she sat there down on her knees sobbing and crying as the others just continued to ridicule her, until…

"Leave her alone!"

She didn't dare look up, but from the sounds she had heard, the group of people had stopped their bullying, and turned their attention elsewhere. When she finally looked up, her eyes widened. There, standing just beyond her, was the young man, she had bumped into the day before. Now that she could see him, she saw a young man in a blue jacket, with amber gems adorning his shoulders and elbows. Black denim jeans with amber gem padding on his knees, and brown riding boots and matching gloves, with the same amber gems placed on his ankles and wrists. He had dark hair standing on end in various directions, with gold streaks. Tan skin, but there was a covering over his eyes.

As she sat there, the stranger continued to defend her until the bullies left, and ran away, with the young man yelling back to them, "Never do that again!"

And Aki found herself crying all over again, but for a different reason. Her wish had been granted. She found someone that stood up for her, and treated her like a human being, despite her reputation. The young man looked down at the young girl before him, and knelt to her height, asking, "Are you okay?"

Sniffling, she nodded her head, but seeing the bandage wrapped around the stranger's eyes, she cleared her throat, and said, "Yeah… I think so, thank you…"

"Fudo."

"Huh?"

"My name. Fudo, Yusei. Or just Yusei, if you want."

"Oh! Of course, sorry. Izayoi, Aki, or just Aki, if you want."

Chuckling at her little joke, he held a hand out to her, and she graciously took it. Helping the girl get back up on her feet, her hand still holding onto his. When she realized their hands were still holding, she blushed, and quickly snatched her hand away, rambling out an apology as quickly as she could.

"S-Sorry! I, uh, I didn't mean to-?!"

She was cut off when the stranger said, "I don't mind. I quite like the feeling of your hands."

Blushing again, she said, "So, you don't mind if we could continue holding hands…?"

Instead of giving her a straight answer, he held out his gloved hand to her. Looking at him, then to his hand, and back to her own, she slipped her hand in his, and intertwined their fingers together.

Since then, they had been meeting with one another all around the city. Enjoying their time that they spent together. Eventually, they came to understand that they shared feelings for the other, and fell in love. However, one _entity_ did not like this development, and waited until the perfect moment to strike.

One day, while Aki was sleeping under a tree in the park, Yusei had found a white rose, and laid it in her hand. As he sat the rose next to her hand, he whispered, "You're a kind girl, Aki, but you always end up blaming yourself. I want to do something to comfort you."

As he laid the rose next to her, he could feel the air get colder around them. Like someone, or _something_ was there with them in the park. A voice then called out to him with malicious intent, and said, "If you see this girl's powers first hand, I wonder what kind of face you would make. Quite the sight to behold."

Then, suddenly, Yusei's bandages unwrapped themselves from their hold, and his sight returned to him, his sapphire-cobalt-blue eyes were now able to see Aki in all of her beauty. She had beautiful, magenta-burgundy hair. The length was cut short down to her neck, with the bangs in front being held by a special made hairpin. She had pale-olive skin, with high cheekbones and a heart shaped face. Currently she was wearing a gothic, victorian corset on top of a black under skirt and shirt, with dark magenta, fingerless, elbow high gloves, with golden bands on the top, and matching dark magenta leggings, and ruby red high heel shoes.

Then, he saw the strangest thing, an aura of red and pink glowed around the sleeping Aki, and as her hand touched the white rose, he watched as the rose was dyed black as the night sky. Reacting to the touch of something in her hand, Aki woke to Yusei crouching above her, and a black rose in her hand. Then she saw that her hair-pin had fell, and that her bangs covered her face, when she heard an all too familiar voice, "Look here, Aki. This black rose is a gift that was given to by this man."

As she clutched the black rose in her hand, she looked at Yusei's shocked and stunned face, with tears overflowing her eyes, and for the first time she could see his, but she was too distraught at the moment, and immediately, tried to run away, believing herself to have deserved such a "gift".

"This is my punishment. I've forgotten who I really am, and fell in love with someone, with you, Yusei. And to think, I actually believed I could be happy…"

However, before she could get away, Yusei reached out, and stopped her by holding her wrist in his grasp. When she tried to pull away, to get away from the man that she thought she loved, Yusei held on tighter, and quickly, explained himself.

"Aki, wait! It's not what it looks like! Don't cry! Please! Just hear me out! I will always, until the day comes when we die, be by your side. That's why from this day onwards, you'll be a normal girl, my normal girl, okay?"

As he spoke, the aura dissipated around Aki, and she watched as the rose returned to its original form; a beautiful, magnificent white rose. The voice faded, and she watched as her "curse" was transformed into a gift.

Aki remained still, looking into Yusei's eyes, as he continued, "You see? The spell that was just like a bad dream has been broken. Your powers were never a curse, Aki. They have always been a gift. You just needed to believe that to see it."

Crying her eyes out again, she smiled her wonderful smile, reached out with her arms, wrapping them around Yusei's neck, and placing a kiss on his lips, which he immediately returned. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him, as they continued to embrace one another.

Author's Notes: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this Sister of the Pharaoh, and if you have anything you would like to say, you can review, or just PM me. I know it's not long, like my usual chapters, but I think I did alright. I'm still thinking about how I plan to write the second chapter of my other story, Fallen star, or the third or fourth chapter, depending on if I'll break up the first chapter into smaller bits, but I probably won't. Too lazy, lol. And that's a lot of writing I have to go through. Anyway, read and review, and as always, till next time, peace.


End file.
